Sans Serif
Sans Serif is the evil OC of ComicSansPony and is a character in his review show My 2 Bits. Background The first comic that Comic Sans read was that of the Reflections arc, an arc heavily inspired by the TV Show Fringe. As a huge fan of the series Comic decided to use that arc as a way to create an evil OC once he begun his review show. Simple as that. Character (Events will be added as they are revealed in My 2 Bits) Before My 2 Bucks Early Life Likely sharing a lot of his history with Comic, but something made him evil. Though it may have something to do with the fact that Serif has only ever killed once. Perhaps the murder made him evil... Starting My 2 Bucks The Failure He started a review show eventually called My 2 Bucks as a way to get ahead in the evil universe he lived in. Unfortunately he didn't care enough about it and it ended up failing to some extent, though Serif believes it to be because of the over saturation of evil doers in his reality. Crossing Over to My 2 Bits He developed a plan to conquer another universe and so he built the Wicked Efficient Rift Accessor 10000 (WERA 10K or WERA) to do so. Serif realized he couldn't invade a reality alone so he enlisted Dr. Haggis McEvil (Evil Ponyville Critic) under the guise that they are equals, but that wasn't true. Season 1 Serif then crossed universe and successfully took over comic's Channel for all of 1 and 1/2 episodes. He was defeated by Comic and vowed to return. Season 2 His base of operations is near Ponyville, in a cave deep in the Everfree Forest. From this base he primarily spies on Comic while planning his revenge. Upon seeing an explosions in the direction of Comic's apartment and he goes to investigate and see if Comic is still alive. He enters Comic's apartment via a giant hole in the roof caused He is then stuck there when comic puts the apartment under house arrest following Gumshoe's supposed death since he was at the scene of the crime and Evil. While Comic does a review Serif is tasked with searching for clues to Gumshoe's murderer with Jet. A few hours later the only clues they have found are Gumshoe's service revolver and one very narcissistic slipper. When Comic is still clueless about what happened Serif is the one to explain how Gumshoe isn't dead. Befoe he can leave Comic asks him to fix the SERC again. He only agrees since it will help his plan of revenge on Comic. With the SERC fixed again, Serif runs into Gumshoe and asks him to join an alliance since neither are very popular with Comic or Jet. Weeks pass and Serif still has no solid plan of revenge against Comic. Finally, Gumshoes spying paid off when the inept detective brought news of Comic's new time travel lever. He plans to take it as part of his new diabolical plan. A few weeks later he is fed up with waiting for Gumshoe to find the time travel lever and decides to look for it himself, but he needs to get Comic and co. out of the apartment. He does this by setting up an all expense paid trip to Canter Creek for Comic, Jet, Text, and Coolman. It is then given to Comic under the false pretenses of a contest prize. Ask the Cast of My Bits Reveals * is an accomplished hacker * won't stop clop fan art made of him * has no free time Trivia * Serif was fist seen in Episode 29, but wasn't introduced until Episode 30. * Serif is the Evil opposite of Comic. * Serif Looks like Comic, but his coat and mane are slightly darker, his glasses are black, his magic is yellow, his t-shirt is dark red, his cutie mark has a red book binding and he speaks in a lower voice. * Serif likely has a higher IQ than Comic being able to construct the WERA instead of buying the Flim and Flam's SERC. * Like his good counterpart, the single letter that serves as a middle name means nothing, it is just a "Z" * Serif calls his review show My 2 Bucks. * The whereabouts of Serif's Text Typer (or whatever his AU name is) is unknown. * Serif has only killed another pony once under unusual circumstances. * Serif is the only one aware of another resident of Comic's apartment besides Comic, Text, and Jet. * As of Episode 35 Serif has entered an alliance with Det. Dick Gumshoe. Category:Alphabetical Category:Unicorn OC Category:Male Category:Evil Alternate